A Late Night Conversation
by Rivulet027
Summary: Kurt helps a drunk Finn get to bed. Sibling fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with these characters. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Pairing: Rachel/Finn (shortly after a break-up), Quinn/Finn (past), Kurt/Finn (makes references to past one-sided ust) Essentially this is sibling fluff.

A/N: Written for a prompt on the glee_angst_meme though it turned out not so angsty and more sibling fluff.

Warning: Underage drinking

A Late Night Conversation:

Kurt tried not to curse his own existence as he staggered under Finn's uncooperative weight. He pushed Finn towards the wall, managing to use the wall and his hips to support Finn as he reached for the door to Finn's room. Finn wrapped arms around him and laughed in a way that he probably thought was quiet.

"Hush," Kurt chided as he leaned around to eye their parents' door.

Finn grinned at him as they stumbled into his room. Kurt tried to steer them around the mess that was Finn's floor but tripped over Finn's pile of text books in his attempt to catch himself Kurt unceremoniously dumped his brother onto his bed. Finn crawled further up onto the bed as he nosed the covers.

"Smell good," he informed Kurt.

"That's cause we washed them," Kurt reminded dryly.

"We're so smart," Finn grinned.

Kurt shook his head. He didn't often have to deal with a drunk Finn, but Kurt figured with the latest Finn-Rachel break-up Finn had just wanted to forget for awhile. He was so calling Rachel in the morning and trying to figure out what happened between them, since he hadn't even found out his brother and one of his best friends were on the outs until Finn was well into his third beer in less than an hour. He really hoped it was just a stupid misunderstanding, they only had a month of school left. Kurt hoped this would be an easy fix, he hated seeing Finn hurting like this.

Kurt took a step back and shook his head as he watched Finn try to flop his way up the bed. With a roll of his eyes and a long suffering sigh Kurt grabbed Finn's ankle and told him to still. Once Finn's shoes were removed, Kurt told him, "While I go downstairs and get you water I want to you take off your pants and get under the covers, got it?"

Finn frowned at him and then down at his jeans, "Why?"

"Cause it'll suck to wake up in your jeans. I'd make you get in pajama's but I don't think you have the coordination for it."

Finn blinked up at him, then started trying to sound out every syllable of coordination. Kurt counted to ten slowly in his head before reminding Finn about the pants and leaving for some water. Halfway back up the stairs, two glasses of water in hand Kurt tried to convince himself that dumping it on Finn wouldn't help. Outside of Finn's room he braced himself for the fact that Finn was probably asleep on top of his covers. Kurt edged the door open with his foot and was surprised to see Finn had actually listened to him.

He stood in the doorway a moment and watched Finn. Finn had listened and taken off his pants and gotten under the covers, but the pants had landed on the end of the bed and instead of reaching down for them Finn was trying to burrow under his covers and kick them off while his feet were still trapped by the tucked in sheets.

Kurt swallowed the laughter in his throat and instructed Finn to drink one of the waters. Finn pouted but obeyed, then grinned when Kurt took his jeans to the hamper.

"You're amazing," Finn praised.

"Thanks," Kurt glared as he set the other water on the nightstand and then started to go so he could refill the glass that Finn had finished.

"Why are you there two glasses?" Finn asked before he grinned, "Two. Is it cause there's two of us?"

"No, it's because you're dehydrated and I'm trying to rehydrate you."

"How'd that happen?" Finn asked sitting up, panic on his face.

Kurt reminded himself to be patient as he set the empty glass on the nightstand and then down on the bed next to Finn, "You're drunk, remember?"

Finn nodded, then pulled Kurt down into a hug. Kurt tried not to collapse on top of Finn, but the position was awkward and him trying to sit up on one elbow while keeping his legs bend.

"One sided hugs suck," Finn complained.

"For the love of," Kurt grumbled before he sank down on the bed and gave Finn a hug. This seemed to cause Finn to lose his head because he gave another giant flop and then whined at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, "What's wrong now?"

"This isn't working? I think you should get under the covers."

Kurt kicked off his shoes, slipped under the covers and gave Finn a quick hug. As he started to move away Finn pulled him back and snuggled close. Kurt stilled, "Finn what do you think you're doing?"

"Love you."

"I love you too Finn, you're a very nice brother, but you're not the weirdly handsy drunk that Puck is, you're the overly happy brain of a child drunk so what do you think you're doing?"

Finn sniffled and Kurt tried to tell himself he didn't feel bad.

"I'm sorry."

"Finn, it's fine."

"I'm really sorry," Finn tried again as he somehow managed to pull Kurt closer.

Kurt started counting to ten again.

"I'm sorry I'm not gay."

Kurt's number six skittered out of his head and he reached down to loosen Finn's grip as he turned to face his brother, "What?"

Finn pouted, "You'd have treated me so much better than Quinn or Ra-Rachel."

Kurt took in the tears threatening to make their way down Finn's face and tried to remind himself that he hadn't heard Rachel's side of the story yet, he hadn't even really heard Finn's side either. He stared at Finn silently, realizing that he was truly over his crush. Two years ago he'd had loved to hear those word from Finn, but now he just wanted to rage at the two girls that had made his brother feel this way.

"I was conniving too," Kurt reminded, "I set up our parents."

Finn frowned at this.

"For what it's worth and you probably won't even remember this in the morning I'm glad you're not gay. I'm happy to have you as a friend. It's been frustrating at times trying to learn how to be a brother, but I think we've become close and I value that. I'd rather have this relationship with you."

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Really," Kurt smiled, "Now, you're going to let me go and go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt nodded, "Tomorrow you're going to tell me what happened and we're going to go from there."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kurt said as he untangled himself and grabbed the empty glass. After he'd managed to navigate the dangers of Finn's floor he turned back. He took in his brother's even breathing, reminded himself that things would look better in the morning and shut off the light before heading to his bedtime routine.


End file.
